Shika's Troublesome Nightlight Serenade
by Princess Ramen-8018
Summary: Shikamaru is drunk. As smart as he is, he's gonna get into some dirty business with two troublesome blonde bartenders. Chapter 2 coming soon! R&R and I'll continue!


**Shika's Troublesome Nightlight Serenade**

Strobe lights made everything sexy here, as if shadows were dancing on the walls. The smell of weed and martini filled the air. Every single body in here was moving; even the waitresses were bumping their asses to the glamaphonic, electronic disco music. Silhouettes of moving bodies was the only sight this man could see.

Said gentleman was tall with dark brown hair, illuminated by yellow strobe lights, in a ponytail. His ear piercing were shining with every knock of his head to the beat. Wearing a black, half-unbuttoned silk shirt, the sweat from his body stuck his shirt to his blazing hot tan skin. He danced and grinded on any and every girl who made physical or visual contact with him. His self-cut denim shorts that stopped at his knees were tight and uncomfortable, but he danced away the pain. The pony tailed brunette figured that he's danced with every girl, bitch, and solicidating prostitute (slut) in his portion of the club, so he dances his way to the closest bar, illuminated with white fluorescent lights. Dancing his way there, girls whose faces he'd recognized clung to him. He just shrugged them off, mentally thinking 'What a drag."

He finally gets to the bar and takes the closest seat to his reach at the U-shaped bar table. Most of the table was vacant, except for this guy with spiky dark blue hair. 'Sasuke, huh?' he guessed mentally. He begins to knock on the table, saying,

"Hey Cho! Get out here!" His best friend Choji Akimichi worked here, "Choji!" He said again, a little more impatient and irritated. He sees the doors behind the bar table open. "What's up, Cho-" He stops speaking to see not his best friend, but a woman. She was tall with pale blonde hair in a side ponytail and bangs covering her right eye. She was dressed in a black tank top shirt and white booty shorts with fishnets underneath. She was tan and had ice blue eyes. She leaned over the counter towards the pony tailed gentleman and whispered in his ear.

"What's your name, sweetie?" she asked sounding like a teenaged girl. The man gawked at the beautiful woman before him, allowing his gaze to lower to her half-exposed breasts. She sighed contently and used her hand to lift his gaze up again. "Well, what is it?" she asked again, but this time with hidden lust in her voice/

"S-shikamaru." he replied in a distracted tone. She smirked slightly until another feminine voice rang out

"Ino! Have you tended to that damn customer?" They both looked at the bar door to see another slightly older, but shorter blonde woman. Her short dark blonde hair was put up in four ponytails with short bangs on either side of her face. She wore a black halter top with fishnet sleeves, as well as white booty shorts. She was decorated by glow-in-the-dark jewelry: necklaces, bracelets, rings and headbands. Her teal blue eyes looked Shikamaru up and down, until she let out a sarcastic, "Ha."

"Choji left home earlier this evening. He had family matters to attend to. What can I get for you, uh…"

"His name is Shikamaru!" Ino interrupted as she looked back at Shika and licked he lips. Shikamaru asked in a sexy, baritone voice,

"A regular martini on the rocks, if that's not to troublesome?" Both of the blonde bartenders walked to the far end of the bar to make his drink. As Ino began to mix some two alcoholic beverages in a mixer she whispered,

"I like Shikamaru! I want to experiment on him! Oh, can I Temari?" Temari started crushing the ice into a glass as she responded to her beach blonde friend.

"Yeah, DeerBoy is pretty damn gorgeous, but it's his choice Ino."

Shika began to analyze his situation, the two blondes, as they made his drink. He started with Ino. She was tall, slender, and Coke bottle-figured. She was bodacious and thin. As she jumped around shaking the mixer, he watched her ass bounce, but only for a moment. Shika then turned his attention to Temari. She was an hourglass shape with boobs and ass, but she was far from fat. She was thin, just not as thin as Ino. Something about her attitude, however, made his impression of her troublesome. He wipes a drop of blood from his nose as the two lady bartenders returned. No matter how troublesome the seemed…he knew theses girls were his.

They sat in silence for all of about 4 minutes as Shika indulged in his martini. Of course the fact of them being in a club, it wasn't really silent, the music bumped non-stop. Shika took one last obnoxiously loud sip of his drink as he asked slightly drunken,

"How about we go somewhere to, y'know, meet each other?" He smiled his trademark lazy shit-eating grin as Ino and Temari stared at each other in awe. Ino began to jump up and down in excitement smiling like a little school girl. That is until Temari grabbed her arm and anchored her down to the floor. She smirked and replied

"Yeah, why not DeerBoy? Follow us." Shika then immediately jumped over the bar counter. He pulled the two girls close to him and grabbed their waists. Shika let out another shit-eating grin, followed by a devious little chuckle.

Tonight was going to be a good night, troublesome or not.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: Hai, HiKaoru here! Hoped you guys liked it. My first Naruto fan fic! I actually started writing this on May 26th**** at 12 in the morning. I write all my stories on paper before I type them. This story will have hentai and yuri in it so be prepared. It's a little difficult to put these two in the same story, but most of my stories are either difficult pairings, or multiple types of sex. My forte is gay twincestual writing! xD But, if you R&R, I'll be sure to get the next chapter up ASAP! Mkay!**

**Till then, this is HiKaoru-sempai, signing off!**


End file.
